APH: Dama
by Austria1996
Summary: Miniturowe opowiadanko z klasycznym pairingiem - kto lubi GerIta, ręka w górę! - Taką przynajmniej mam nadzieję...


Dama  
>GerIta<p>

Niemcy wpatrywał się w zaproszenie takim wzrokiem, jakby zaraz miała ono na niego skoczyć, pogryźć go, przebrać w różową sukienkę Liechtenstein i wyżreć mu wszystkie wursty z kuchni, o kartofelkach nie wspominając. Krótko mówiąc, Niemcy wpatrywał się w zaproszenia takim wzrokiem, jakby spodziewał sie wszystkiego najgorszego. I chyba miał pewną rację.  
>- Ve~! Niemcy, Niemcy! Pójdziemy na bal! Na prawdziwy bal! O, znowu zobaczymy Rodericha! I zatańczymy prawdziwego walca! Ve, ve, ve ve ve ve~!<br>- Włochy... USPOKÓJ SIĘ W TEJ CHWILI!  
>Feliciano oklapł nieco.<br>- Ve~?

- Feliciano, zrozum... To... To wygląda dziwnie, kiedy... - Ludwig westchnął - Kiedy dwóch dżentelmenów tańczy ze sobą walca...?  
>Jak on ma mu to wytłumaczyć?<br>- Ve, to ja będę damą!  
>- CO?<br>- Będę Twoją damą, Niemcy, ubiorę ładna sukienkę, i...  
>- TO NIE JEST NORMALNE!<br>- Ve~? Ale Polska się tak ubiera...  
>- POLSKA NIE JEST TWOIM WZOREM DO NAŚLADOWANIA!<br>- Polska się tak ubiera i nikt mu nic nie mówi, to znaczy, ze ja też mogę!  
>- Ale...<br>- Ve~~~! Nic nie mów, tylko się przygotuj! Zobaczymy się wieczorem! - Włochy tylko bezczelnie puscił oko, po czym wybiegł z domu.  
>Ludwig poczuł, ze to jest odpowiednia chwila, żeby podnieść się na duchu wurstem.<p>

- Ve~! Już jestem!  
>Ludwig spojrzał w kierunku Feliciano, wyłaniającego się zza drzwi. Feliciano w eleganckiej sukni wieczorowej, na szpilkach i, o zgrozo, z makijażem.<br>- F-Felic-cian-no...?  
>- Jak już, to Feliciana, Ludwig - albo mu się zdawało, albo Włochy właśnie przemówił uroczym kontraltem - No, co tak patrzysz? Jak byłem... Byłam mała, to Węgry przebierała mnie w sukienki... Wiesz, mam naturalny talent do bycia dziewczyną.<br>Niemcy był bliski omdlenia.  
>- Nie, Ludwig, ten krawat nie pasuje - Feliciano... Feliciana...? Włochy rozwiązał krawat i podbiegł do szafy - Ten będzie lepszy. Poza tym, pasuje do mojej sukienki... - uśmiechnął się słodko - A jeżeli nie lubisz tego krawata, to ja mogę zdjąć sukienkę...<br>"Kartoffelverdammt, w co ja się wplątałem?"

- Ach, Ludwig. Miło Cię wi...dzieć... - Austria początkowo był lekko zszokowany widokiem uroczego, hmm, dziewczątka, wspierającego się czule na ramieniu Niemiec, ale po chwili lata treningu i dziesiątki książek o dobrych manierach dały o sobie znać - Ciebie również miło widzieć, Italio...  
>Włochy pozwolił ucałować sobie rękę, a nawet grzecznie dygnął. Niemcy dostał lekkiej migreny.<br>- Och, Icia! Jak miło, że przyszłaś! - Węgry rzuciła się Feliciano na szyję (Austria był prawdziwym mistrzem w Szybkiej Szeptanej Wymianie Informacji) - Naprawdę, moglibyście częściej wpadać...  
>- O, bardzo bym chciała, Elizaveto, ale widzisz, Ludwig jest ciągle zajęty, no po prostu tylko praca i praca... - Włochy zrobił uroczo smutną minkę - Boję się, że i dla mnie przestanie mieć czas...<br>- Nie martw się na zapas, o tobie się nie da zapomnieć! Chodź, zaprowadzę Cię do dziewczyn! Tajwan koniecznie chce Ci opowiedzieć...  
>Niemcy patrzył, jak rozchichotana Węgry odprowadza równie rozchichotanego Włochy.<br>I dostał porządnej migreny.  
>Rozległy się pierwsze takty walca.<br>Niemcy, w międzyczasie próbujący znieczulic się ponczem, poczuł, ze ktoś wiesza mu się na szyi w charakterystyczny sposób.  
>- Och, Ludwig! Obiecałeś mi walca, pamiętasz?<br>Niemcy westchnął.  
>- Tak, tak, pamiętam - odparł zrezygnowany, przeklinając w duchu swoje niemieckie uporządkowanie i perfekcyjną pamięć.<br>- Chodź, zatańczysz ze mną!  
>A może by tak symulować atak padaczki...?<p>

I... Raz, dwa, trzy, raz, dwa, trzy...  
>- Feliciano, byłoby mi prościej, gdybyś nie szeptał...a mi do ucha nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy.<br>- Ale tak jest zabawniej!  
>Raz, dwa, trzy, raz, dwa, trzy...<br>- Uważaj na moją sukienkę!  
>- Przecież uważam...<br>Raz, dwa, trzy, raz, dwa, trzy...  
>- Niemcy...<br>- Was?  
>- A Francis klepnął mnie w...<br>- Nie wyrażaj się!  
>- Ve~? Ale to chyba znaczy, ze jestem całkiem dziewczęcą dziewczyną?<br>- Włochy, nawet gdybyś był najbardziej męskim mężczyzną, to Francis i tak próbowałby cię poklepać po...  
>- Ludwig! Nie przy damie!<br>Raz, dwa, trzy, raz, dwa, trzy... I nareszcie koniec!  
>Ludwig ukłonił się elegancko, Włochy dygnął, po czym zażądał kolejnego tańca.<br>Niemcy zaczął na poważnie rozważać ten atak epilepsji.

- Ach... Szkoda, ze bal się już skończył... - Feliciano oparł głowę na ramieniu Ludwiga - Lubię tańczyć walca.  
>- Ja też - oświadczył szybko Niemcy - Ale teraz potrzebuję tak z pół roku przerwy.<br>- No, to dobranoc... - Feliciano tradycyjnie pocałował Ludwiga - Przyjdę zaraz do ciebie, wykapiemy się razem.  
>Niemcy z lekkim westchnieniem ulgi przyjął to za powrót do normalności. No, w końcu ubrać się w sukienkę to nawet nie jest tak źle...<br>- Niemcy~! Niemcy~! - dobiegł go krzyk Feliciano z sypialni - Niemcy, pomóż! Nie mogę sobie poradzić z podwiązkami!  
>I w tym momencie Ludwig zemdlał.<p> 


End file.
